<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baking with her lover by youvebeengnomed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164824">Baking with her lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeengnomed/pseuds/youvebeengnomed'>youvebeengnomed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter atla femslash week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ATLA Winter Femslash Week 2021, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baking, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Sappy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yue (Avatar) Lives, tagging is hard lmao, they have grocery stores that's the canon divergence, theyre gay and in love your honor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youvebeengnomed/pseuds/youvebeengnomed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>suki and yue can't really cook, but it's the thought that counts right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suki/Yue (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Winter atla femslash week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baking with her lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You do realize we could just get something from the store, right?" Yue asked. <br/>"Yeah but everyone else is making something homemade and I don't want to seem like we half-assed it," Suki replied. <br/>Yue looked deep in thought. "The only thing is that neither one of us can bake." <br/>"Hey! Maybe you can't bake but I can bake, kind of."<br/>"The last time you tried to bake we ended up almost having to buy a new oven," Yue said looking exasperated. <br/>"You know that's a touchy subject for me!" Suki joked. <br/>"Fine, I'll go along with it this once, but if you burn down the kitchen don't say I didn't warn you." <br/>Suki smiled at her girlfriend. She had a recipe planned out before, she knew even with her reluctancy it wouldn't be hard to persuade Yue into baking with her. Mini cherry pie cups, they shouldn't be too hard to make, and they looked sophisticated enough. <br/>"Okay here's the recipe, can you do me a favor and check if we have the right stuff while I look for the tins?"<br/>"Sure." <br/>They spent the next few minutes searching for the things they needed to make it. And finding substitutions for the stuff they didn't have. Unsurprisingly, they didn't have basic baking essentials like pan spray or a candy thermometer, but they could make do. <br/>"I did make sure to buy the filling pre made last time we went to the store, so that saves us a lot of hassle," Suki pointed out. Now came the hard part, the actual baking. <br/>"I'm going to play music if that's alright with you," Suki said. <br/>"Sure, but please don't play anything too sad or that you could burn a house down to," Yue joked. <br/>She played her happy playlist, it consisted of a lot of old love songs and Taylor Swift, the kind of songs you would slide around in your socks to. It put them in a better mood. <br/>"I can get started on the pie base if you preheat the oven and butter the pans," Yue said. <br/>"Butter the pans." <br/>"Yes, soften the butter and use it to grease the pans. Cause someone forgot to get cooking spray."<br/>"Ohhh, the way you phrased it the first time was just confusing."<br/>After that was done they went on to the actual making of the pies. Yue was in charge of measuring, and Suki was in charge of putting the stuff in, and reading the directions. They didn't have an electric mixer so everything had to be whisked by hand. There was only a brief interlude for clapping their flour covered hands in each other's general directions just to see the other laugh. but aside from that, it all went well.  The dough was ready. Yue took great care in making sure it was the right texture and shape, Suki had to cut out the heart for the top with a knife because they didn't have a cookie cutter. Despite Yue's concerns, she didn't cut herself. They put the dough into the tins and added the filling. <br/>"Do you want to do the honors of putting the top on?" Suki asked. <br/>"Of course," Yue replied. She added the top part and used a fork to secure the edges. The pies went into the oven after that. <br/>"They take about thirty minutes," Suki said. <br/>"Well then, may I have this dance?" Yue asked, holding her hand out. Suki accepted. They kind of just wandered around the kitchen in sort of a waltzy pattern. One hand on Suki's hip, the other intertwined in hers. When the song changed, the fell onto the couch giggling. After that, Yue made tea for the both of them and they sat on the couch together. Suki leaned her head onto Yue's shoulder. Yue put her arm around her girlfriend. They mostly just sat in silence for a while. It was little moments like that that truly made their relationship special, the way Yue's cold hands always fit so well into Suki's warm ones, the feeling of being the only people in the room, Suki's life being filled with light just because of her smile, Suki was the sun to Yue's moon. that's what made their future seem bright. <br/>"Oh shit!" Suki exclaimed, "The pies! Did I leave them in there too long again."<br/>"I'm not going to say it but, I told you so!" Called Yue. <br/>She got them out just in time, they weren't burnt yet. Almost, but not quite. <br/>"Huh, I think we did some good work," Said Yue, walking in from the living room. "I think they'll really hold up against whatever anybody else is bringing." <br/>"Shall we try them?" Suki asked, "It's the only way to know if they're any good."<br/>"Sure."<br/>They both grabbed one of the little pies from the cooling rack. <br/>"To being hopelessly in love," Yue laughed. <br/>To be honest they weren't the best things either of them had eaten. They had gotten a bit burnt and the filling to crust ratio was all off, but hey. It's the moments spent doing things that count, right? Yue kissed her girlfriend, she felt more at home with Suki than she had anywhere else. Bad baking and all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>